It is often desirable for use at the beach to have a towel fabric for drying purposes and to lay on and also to have an easily formed container or bag to carry items such as those for example employed at the beach. Therefore a combination towel-bag, which is simply constructed and easily adapted to move from between a towel-beach use and bag-containing use is desirable and further to have the bag include an easily adaptable carrying strap. Towel fabrics come in various sizes and shapes, and circular towel fabrics for example are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,803,845, issued Aug. 27, 1957 and U.S. Design Patent No. 293,060, issued Dec. 8, 1987. In addition, beach kits formed or having a particularly formed container are illustrated in U.S. Design Patent No. 128,122, issued July 8, 1941.
It is therefore desirable to provide for a towel-bag apparatus of simple design and construction and which is easily adapted to move between a towel or beach use in an open position and a tote bag in a closed position and which provides for a bag having an integrally formed shoulder or carrying strap therein.